youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
FGTeeV
|username = UC4-eGDvOe41__-RiE0E9L6A |image = FV FAMILY.jpeg |style = Vlogs |join date = July 20, 2018 |vids = 546+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = intellegentz |image = Funnel Vision.jpg |style = Vlogs |join date = December 4, 2006 |vids = 2 |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} FGTeeV (also known as The Family Gaming Team, or FUNnel Vision) is a family gaming YouTube channel known for their gaming videos. They are Christian, as they reference Jesus Christ several times on their channel. Kids' Channel The three kids, Chase, Lexi & Mike also owns a YouTube channel. The channel name is called: TheSkylanderBoy And Girl. See TheSkylanderBoy AndGirl page for more information. Skylander Family Lexi Lexi (real name Alexis Ryan) is the daughter of the family and the oldest child. She is also known as Skylander Girl. Mike Mike, also known as Skylander Boy, (real name Michael Ryan) is the second oldest child in the Skylanders family. He is one of the brothers/sons of the family. Chase Chase, also known as Lightcore Chase, (real name Chase Ryan) is the second youngest child in the Skylanders family. He is one of the brothers/sons of the family. Shawn Shawn (aged 4 years old, real name Shawn Ryan) is the youngest member of the family and was born at 2:55 AM on November 17, 2015. He is also known as Shawn FUNnel Vision. Mummy Mummy (real name Samantha Ryan) and also known as Skylander Mom is the Mother of the family. Duddy Duddy (real name Vincent Carter) is the father of the family. He is known as Skylander Dad. It is also known to many fans that Vincent is Color Blind and possibly had ADHD. Channels FGTeeV FGTeeV is the gaming channel of the Skylanders family. FUNnel Vision FUNnel Vision is the former Skylander family's vlogging channel. It has since been replaced by FV FAMILY due to an incident with YouTube. FV FAMILY FV FAMILY is the current Skylander family's vlogging channel. Characters FUNnel Boy FUNnel Boy is the mascot of FUNnel Vision and FGTEEV. His real name is Skip McGiggleson. His channel is FUNnel Boy & Friends. Postal Jenkins He is a grumpy old mailman. Postal Jenkin's name is most likely a pun from when mail carriers started becoming insane, called being "postal." His supposed wife is Granny (from the namesake horror game). Clarence A caterpillar who can talk, also the second main character besides Chase in DOH MUCH FUN. Raptain Hook A pirate who raps. His sidekick is a boombox parrot named Squawx. Sensei Duddy The sensei at Duddz Ninja Academy. He teaches Baggo Beans, Zeebub, Postal Jenkins, Gurkey Turkey, Derpy Bacon, Meggz, and Mart from Hello Neighbor. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views